Bad Decisions
by Chloecleo246
Summary: He wasn't sure what he has expected coming back, he knew she wouldn't be there after all he broke it off. But seeing his apartment empty, like she'd never been there was a shock. She didn't want to go back but he was supposed to be in Austria for another week and she really wanted her photo album and her favourite picture of the two of them, so she went round.
**Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville.**

He wasn't sure what he has expected coming back, he knew she wouldn't be there after all he broke it off.

But seeing his apartment empty, like she'd never been there was a shock. When he meet her he never thought he'd fall for her, stop it, he told himself it's your own fault.  
He then noticed one of her things a silver picture frame with a photo of them, Oliver looked at the smile of his face, he couldn't remember the last time he was that happy, and she was smiling at him, totally different from the fake smile he had last seen,  
"Fuck you!" Oliver yelled throwing the picture across the room, he heard the sound of glass shattering, Oliver started crying,  
"I hate you" he said through his tears but he knew that he was lying, he moved into the kitchen and grabbed a drink, wine, beer anything with alcohol and started drinking.

*An Hour or so later*

She didn't want to go back but he was supposed to be in Austria for another week and she really wanted her photo album and her favourite picture of the two of them, so she went round.

"Oh Ollie," she sighed surrounded by wine and beer bottles was Oliver Queen. Her Ollie, no her ex-boyfriend.

"Oh Ollie,"  
He turned his head towards her in confusion, it was her, even if it looked like there were two of her and that the world was spinning.  
She came running towards him and knelt next to him,  
"Oh Oliver, what are you doing to yourself?" She whispered  
"Nothing," he said reaching for another drink, when she snatches it away from him  
"I think you've had enough Oliver," she said sighing, putting all the drinks away or throwing them away and grabbing a bucket.  
"Come on Oliver, I think you need some sleep" she said slipping her arm round him and helping him up.  
"Err I don't feel good" he said before throwing up into the bucket.  
She sighs and rubs his back "It's okay Ollie"

Oliver knows that she'll leave once he's in bed and he wants her to stay, so once she gets him in bed he grabs her arm,  
"Don't go," he whispers looking into her crystal blue eyes "Don't leave me, please,"  
"Oliver," she starts, trying to tug her arm away "Go to sleep,"  
"No, stay with me," he whispers tears building up in his eyes "Stay here," he pleads pulling her closer,  
"Oliver, I can't," she sighs still trying to pull away,  
"I love you," he said the words falling from his mouth without permission, she freezes in place,  
"Ollie..." Her voice trails off as her stares at her "Fine, I'll stay,"  
"Promise me," he pleads knowing he sounds childish but she's never broken a promise to him,  
She squeezes her eyes shut "I promise," she utters faintly,  
Oliver smiles and pulls her onto the bed before wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close,  
"Ollie!" She squeaks,  
"What is it?" He asks sleepily closing his eyes and pulling her even closer,  
She sighs "Goodnight Ollie," shutting her own eyes,

Oliver woke up alone he closing his eyes, pulling the covers closer, when he hears soft footsteps and someone sits down on the end of the bed,  
"Oliver?" It's her, "I guess your still asleep, I missed you, you selfish bastard, didn't I deserve a least a text or a hey, I'm still alive," she shudders "I should hate you Oliver Queen,"  
Oliver's heart sank I'm sorry, I so sorry he thinks trying to open his mouth,  
"But I can't, because I still love you, and I hate myself for it, but I still think of you as my Ollie," she finishes standing up, Oliver hears her walk up and place something on his bedside cabinet, before walking out he hears her stop,  
"So I'm saying goodbye," she said "Goodbye Ollie,"  
"Wait," Oliver attempts to jump out of bed and is hit by a pounding head cause him to fall,  
"Oliver!" She said running over to him are you okay?"  
"Just a headache," he manages,  
"Mmm, I think you mean hangover Ollie," she said laughing "Here drink this," she hands him a drink from his bedside cabinet, he takes it, before downing in one gulp, let out a yelp as his headache vanishes

"If that's how you drank last night, I'm not surprised that you're that hungover," she said grinning

"Do you really still love me?" He asks

Her face falls "Oliver it's com-

"No don't say it's complicated please just say yes or no," he said desperately

"Yes, I do," she whispers looking at the ground "I love you Oliver,"

"I love you too," he said cupping her face with one of his hands and raising it locking eyes,

"You're crying," he said frowning brushing her tears away,

"Oliver, you broke my heart and then left the country! And then you come back a week early and tell me your in love with me while your drunk," her voice raising as she speaks "What do you expect?"

"I'm sorry, I never wanted to break up with you, I never meant to hurt you, I really sorry," he pleads with her,

"Just tell me why Oliver, please I can't... I can't keep pretending to be okay with this" she said motioning between them "And I can't keep wondering where you are every night. I'm sorry Ollie," she stands up and runs away,

"Wait," Oliver cried running after her, grabbing her shoulder, "Please, don't leave me,"

"Then tell me the truth!" She yelled, "Why did you break up with me?! Why did I have to see you flirting with every girl on the planet?" she turn and faced him "And why did I have to pretend that it didn't hurt me when you pretend I didn't exist?"

"I-,," he starts

"Why Ollie, what was so much more important than me?" She asked crying,

"I'm the Green Arrow," he blurted out, watching for her reaction,

She closed her eyes, I know was on the tip of her tongue but instead "What?" came out,

"I'm the Green Arrow," he repeated watch her,

"I know I heard you the first time," she said

 **Review! So umm, the ex-girlfriend can be who ever takes your fancy, Lois, Tess, Chloe, random ex, hell you can change the she to he, and make it Clark or someone. Whatever ending you want to.**


End file.
